clusterstuckfandomcom-20200216-history
ChalcolithicUsurper
Julius's element is Copper. His chumhandle is chalcolithicUsurper, and he types in #DB8956.__TOC__ Appearance Rather short, about five feet tall. Has long scruffy brown hair which is tied back in a ponytail. Wears baggy clothing, usually a verdigris hoodie, bandaged and/or ripped pants and boots. Has a pair of green-lensed goggles on at all times, as well as a tool utility belt. (reference picture) Interests/Personality Julius has several INTERESTS. He spends most of his time PULLING APART AND FIXING MACHINES, and considers himself QUITE GOOD AT IT. He enjoys JAZZ MUSIC of all kinds, and plays the SAXOPHONE, although he is PRETTY LOUSY AT IT. He is also a BUDDING ARCHITECT, and has more than a passing interest in ANCIENT ROMAN HISTORY AND MYTHOLOGY. He certainly doesn't mind GETTING HIS HANDS DIRTY IN THE NAME OF SCIENCE. He has a GENERALLY PLEASANT DEMEANOR, although is RATHER EASILY EXCITED and PRONE TO PANIC ATTACKS. As such, although he usually types with correct spelling and grammar, he does have a tendency to overuse exclamation and question marks. Oh jeez!!!!!! Oh gosh oh jeez I'm sorry!!!!!!!!!! I'm so sorry aaaauuugh!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh yeah, the "aaugh"s are pretty common, too. He will APOLOGISE PROFUSELY upon making a mistake, and then probably MAKE SEVERAL MORE in his flustered state. He also tends to be VERY COMPETITIVE if the opportunity arises, even if he rarely wins at anything due to his INABILITY TO STAY FOCUSED. He doesn't mind this, though, and is QUITE OPTIMISTIC. Also, he gets PRETTY DEFENSIVE about the symbol shown on his shirt. He insists that it is MERELY AN ALCHEMICAL SYMBOL and definitely not representing any sort of gender confusion, but nobody seems to believe him. Background Julius lives with his older sister Aurelia in a presently undisclosed location. He never got to know his parents since they were always busy with work, so his sister is the closest thing he has to any sort of parental figure. He has been homeschooled by a friend of the family his whole life, and never really got out of the house much. He has had an affinity for messing with electronics from quite a young age, and would often remain in his room for days experimenting, meaning he was considered an outcast and didn't really have any friends, and was often the subject of bullying. In fact, the only person he knew who didn't think he was just an antisocial weirdo was Rebecca, and the two became close friends. She appreciated his love of ancient history, brought on by the influence of his sister and her long-running job at a museum. Bec had to move with her sister to Germany when they were ten, which led to Julius hiding away in his house, and he hasn't left since. At least, not until now. Modus Melody Modus. Each captchalogued item is allocated a brief melody, which must be played in order to retrieve the item. Naturally, being pretty lame at music, Julius will continually screw up and almost never retrieve the item he was intending to get. But maybe he's not as terrible as he thinks he is! Maybe he just needs some confidence. Who knows. Strife Hammerkind. While they don't serve much use in building robots and stuff, Julius still thinks they're really awesome. Relationships Julius starts off not particularly close to most people he talks to but is on pretty good terms with them, even if most of them don't seem to remember him. He lives pretty shut-off from the outside world, and doesn't get a whole lot of human contact, so he's become a little awkward in real-life situations. He'll probably become friends with pretty much everyone, because man he's just such a nice guy. automaticShotgun - Scott, for some reason, is under the impression that Julius is a Catholic priest, which seriously weirds him out. Actually, the dude's zombie obsession in general seriously weirds him out. What's this guy's deal? badRomantic - Julius and Steph kind of got off on the wrong foot, and Julius is pretty embarrassed about her being so forward about him and Lilah. It's anyone's guess if he'll ever feel up to talking to Steph again. cardReader - Julius was kind of unnerved when Ayne interrupted a conversation between him and Lilah somehow, but they've spoken since and she seems like a nice girl. cartesianAsymptote - Rich seemed kinda troubled during their first conversation, and Julius wasn't sure how much he really helped him, but he seemed like a nice guy regardless. crazyOmnivore - This guy just creeps the fuck right outta Julius. That's really all there is to say on the matter. fatiguedEmotionalist - Blake seemed nice enough, if a little sensitive. Julius didn't really make a very good impression with him, though. Whoops. formostMachinist - Peter met Julius on an internet forum a while back. He seemed like a pretty cool guy, but they didn't really talk much for a while. After the game started Peter recruited Julius to help him put together a full list of players. gallantAnkylosaur - Julius' first conversation with Matt was kind of rushed, but he seemed like a cool guy. galvanizedEarth - Rebecca was Julius' only childhood friend. The two bonded over a love of history, and most of the time Julius wasn't in his room was spent with her. They haven't seen each other since Bec moved away six years ago, but they still keep in frequent contact. Julius completely appreciates her undying politeness, and the fact that she doesn't seem to think he's weird. kinestheticReality - Julius fell for Lilah pretty quickly, and after some pushing from Sally he managed to blurt out his feelings for her. The two are currently dating, and Julius has never been more excited. Wait, no, not like THAT, aaaagh!!! (also, he is already on pretty good terms with her brother - what a bonus!) kingpuncher - Julius is kind of intimidated by Sally and all her constant meddling regarding his relationship with Lilah. He is thankful for her (indirectly) setting them up but really wishes she'd stop being so intrusive. lawfulRepresentative - As totally helpful and nice and super cool as this guy is, Julius just can't help but be wary of him, now that he (kind of irrationally) fears the dude will try to steal his girlfriend away with cake. moodyNavigator - Trent started pestering Julius by accident, but the two really hit it off. Julius definitely plans to talk to him again, he seems cool. narcoticPurgatory - Zack pestered Julius after hearing about him from Lilah, insisting that Julius prove his worth as Lilah's boyfriend. Thankfully it looks like he passed the test, and the two seemed to part on good terms, even though Zack was pretty harsh at first. nihilisticInsane - Julius' client. Dante kinda unnerves him sometimes with her constant talking, but she's not so bad he supposes. Really, he's just thankful she doesn't completely hate him. plebianBombast - Larson contacted Julius after hearing about his relationship with Lilah, and the two got along pretty well. Good thing, too, because how else would they be able to rock the Bronytail Faction? satiricalCeres - Julius thinks Jolie is pretty awesome, what with their shared interest in ancient Rome and all. He still plans to see if she could teach him Latin or something, that'd rock. sherlockEnquirer - Alice seemed pretty nice, if maybe a little awed by everything that was happening. Julius could respect that, though, and he encouraged her to get to know her other teammates. turbulentIgnition - Julius and Ryan already know that they will totally be bros for life. I mean seriously. Dude wears green shades. That's super cool. vibrantlyVirtuosic - Julius and Nils seemed to get along pretty well. Their first conversation revolved mostly around their girlfriends. It was pretty cool. zooNascent - Julius' server. Ally seems really nice and helpful and Julius thinks she's pretty great. Category:Session 4 Category:Character Profiles Category:Prospit Dreamers